


Котики-наркотики

by Bird_of_Prey



Series: Litvira Shorts [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician RPF)
Genre: Cats, Dialogue-Only, F/F, Fluff, Hell What, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey
Summary: Рената хочет завести котенка, но все идет наперекосяк...
Диалоговый стиль.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ради эксперимента выложила фанфик еще и на фикбуке. Вот и посмотрим.
> 
> Посвящается Елене Озеровой.

\- Зе, я хочу котенка.

\- Могу тебя с этим поздравить. Что дальше?

\- Нет, ты не понимаешь. Мы должны поехать и взять себе котенка.

\- Я задам только один вопрос. Ответь на него честно.

\- Ну?

\- Нафига тебе котенок?

\- Зе…

\- Пока не обоснуешь, никаких кошек брать не будем.

***

\- Зе…

\- Литвинова, три часа ночи! Только не говори, что ты опять срочно захотела луну с неба, и мне нужно прямо сейчас идти искать способ ее достать.

\- Ой, да ну тебя, ты злая.

_ Тяжелый вздох _ .

\- Говори уж. Все равно заснуть не выйдет.

\- Я нашла причину.

\- Причину чего?

\- Почему я хочу котенка.

_ Еще один вздох. _

_ \-  _ Расскажешь утром.

\- Не могу. Давай сейчас.

\- Почему еще не можешь?

\- Забуду.

_ Вздох, исполненный отчаяния и покорности судьбе. _

\- Рассказывай.

***

\- Может, возьмем котенка из приюта?

\- Ты разоришься на ветеринарах потом с таким котенком. 

\- Почему сразу я?

\- Только не говори, что…

\- Да, ты тоже вложишься.

\- Блять… давай лучше из питомника.

\- Из питомника и без нас возьмут. Приютские нуждаются в заботе и любви, которую они не получили раньше.

\- Литвинова, ты больная.

\- А тебе пора перестать звать меня по фамилии. У меня, между прочим, имя есть.

\- Господи, за что мне это наказание?

\- За все хорошее.

***

\- Зе, я не могу так.

\- Что теперь не устраивает Ваше Высочество?

\- Боже, как ты меня достала.

\- Взаимно, Ренаточка.

\- Назло тебе возьму двух.

\- Сильная и независимая такая, да?

\- Перестань. Не смешно.

\- А я и не смеюсь.

\- Дура.

\- От дуры слышу.

\- Ну и оставайся со своими рыбками, одинокая и никому не нужная!

\- Ты еще вернешься.

\- Не вернусь!

_ Хлопок дверью. Истерический смех. _

***

\- Значит, вы разругались?

\- Ну… вроде того. Дим, ты не…

\- Это не мое дело.

\- Ты как всегда. Не надоело бегать от ответственности?

\- Купи ей этого котенка наконец и все.

\- Это живое существо, а не цветы и не игрушка.

\- Ты тоже живое существо. Себя же в могилу загонишь такими темпами, если и дальше будешь заниматься самоедством.

\- Будто ты не знаешь Ренату. Она от этого котенка устанет через неделю и отдаст мне.

\- Ну, крыса у нее долго прожила. 

\- Года три, по-моему.

\- Для крысы это много.

\- И?

\- Возьми ей котенка.

\- Блять, Дима, ты…

_ Короткие гудки. _

***

\- Зе, ты что тут делаешь?!

\- Котенка выбираю… для тебя.

\- Что?!

\- Ну, ты же хотела.

\- Боже.

\- Ты передумала?

\- Нет. Ему же, это… миску надо купить, корм и лежанку…

\- И лоток.

\- Вот, и лоток. А у меня ничего этого нет.

\- Можешь взять у меня ключи от машины и заглянуть в багажник. Тебя ждет сюрприз.

\- Зе…

\- Да?

\- Я тебя обожаю.

***

\- Ну, определилась?

\- Нет… мне оба нравятся.

\- Учти, что можно взять только одного.

\- А если я уйду на весь день? Одному будет скучно.

\- Давай возьмем вот этих двоих. Рыженького и черненького.

\- Ты уверена, что справишься с двумя?

\- Более чем. Ты ведь мне поможешь?

\- Ну, ладно, уговорила.

\- Спасибо, Зе. Обожаю тебя.

\- А я-то как...

***

\- Как мы их назовем?

\- Как хочешь.

\- Я не могу ничего придумать.

\- Тогда Абеляр и Элоиза.

\- Что?

\- “История моих бедствий”. Книжки надо читать, Литвинова.

\- Сейчас обижусь.

\- Второй раз за неделю? Не слишком ли?

\- Нет, не слишком. Особенно с тобой.

\- Вариант с Абеляром и Элоизой устраивает? Или можем Хайдеггер и Ханна. Или Максимилиан и Марианна.

\- Нет, Зе, они обе девочки.

\- Ну вот, такую картину испортили…

\- Философский факультет покоя не дает?

\- Сократ и Платон.

\- Это девочки, какой Сократ? Какой Платон?

\- Сапфо и… как звали возлюбленную Сапфо?

\- Хватит. Мои кошки, я сама их назову.

\- Да я и не возражаю.

\- Вот и молодец.

***

\- Рената, слезь с меня!

\- Я на тебя не ложилась.

\- А кто это тогда?

\- Котенок, наверное.

\- Я на это не подписывалась!

\- Успокойся, ты ему понравилась.

_ Тихое мурчание. _

\- Боже.

\- Спи, Зе.

\- Заснешь тут…

\- Зе, поспи, правда. Тебя кошки любят.

\- Не настолько.

\- Настолько, кисундра. А теперь спи.

\- На меня слон улегся!

\- Он совсем не тяжелый, не драматизируй.

\- Я не нанималась в кошачьи няньки.

\- Но отлично справляешься.

\- Напомни, почему мы все еще вместе?

\- Потому что ты меня любишь.

\- Да, точно.

_ Тихий смех. _


End file.
